This invention relates to an efficient package for the storage and delivery as well as possible inspection of an ophthalmic lens, in particular ophthalmic lenses such as hydrogel contact lenses whose structures are comprised of a substantial portion of water, although the package is also suitable for the inspection of other small, high precision ophthalmic lenses such as intraocular lenses.
As the ophthalmic lens industry has grown, such packaging has become a larger expenditure of material and financial resources, particularly with regard to contact lenses that are provided for a periodic, frequent replacement. The number of lenses that need to be produced and, therefore, packaged has increased dramatically.
In addition, with the increasing number of lenses produced that in turn need to be inspected, it is desirable to have an ophthalmic lens package that can also serve as an inspection vehicle allowing the lens to be inspected in-package and avoiding the extra steps, cost, complications and equipment associated with transferring the lens to a special inspection vehicle then to a package.
Prior art ophthalmic lens packages have had, as a rule, ease of handling without particular concern for the size of the package or the ability to inspect the lens in the package. In particular, the package described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,820 to Martinez is a molded blister package comprising a base portion having a cavity surrounded by an outstanding flange and a cover sheet sealed to the flange to enclose the cavity. A portion of the side wall of the cavity is inclined to form a ramp to the flange for easy removal of the lens by sliding it up and out of the cavity along the inclined surface.
Similar designs are shown in U.S. Pat. Des. Nos. 299,085 and 305,478 granted to Martinez and Lamb et al., respectively.
While convenient and suitable for its purpose, the prior art packages do not meet the requirements of minimizing the amount of material utilized, allowing high speed filling and sealing of the packages, achieving easy handling and opening by the ultimate consumer and making possible, if desired, in package inspection of the lens by use of an appropriate lighting source and viewing apparatus.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a package which allows easy filling of the package with the ophthalmic lens and processing water, removal of the processing water and addition of the appropriate water solution and which can be sealed quickly and easily. The bowl of the package must, therefore, be deep enough to contain sufficient solution to cover the lens.
Another object of the invention is easy handling and opening by the ultimate consumer. The bowl of the package must, for this requirement, be wide enough to allow a finger to be inserted into the bowl to extract the lens. The package must also be easy to open and handle during lens removal by the consumer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an ophthalmic lens package which permits in-package inspection of the lens, if desired. The bowl of the package, to allow this objective, must be shallow enough to maximize the focal length of the water-filled package.
Another object of the invention is to provide a package wherein the lens consistently rest at the center of the package to allow for in-package inspection.
It is a final objective of the present invention to accomplish the above with minimal use of materials while retaining desirable handling characteristics.